The Birthday
by Rogue4
Summary: When Buffy gets a nasty shock from Spike about forgetting something she shouldn't, she scrambles to make it right.


**Author's Note: Not mine, Joss's, blah, blah...wish I had created it, blah, blah...would have made Spike my slave, blah, blah...you get the point. Enjoy the story. :)**

-----

Buffy sighed tiredly before opening the back door, hoping that she would be able to find some sort of peace inside.

Not likely.

Buffy was stunned awake by the site of Spike in her kitchen...?

"What the hell are you doing?"

The vampire spun around; whisk in hand spinning in the bowl his other arm cradled. Buffy almost died laughing at his terrified look of being caught.

"Bloody hell, Summers. Don't do that." Spike muttered, rolling his eyes. Awkwardly, he returned to stirring whatever was in the bowl.

Buffy watched all this with a small grin. "Hello, Martha. Whatcha cookin'?"

The bleached blonde only pointed his whisk (which was dripping with dark batter) at her. "I swear, Slayer. You make fun of this and you're _mine_."

Strolling to the other side of the island, Buffy let the comment slide and continued to watch him beat the mixture. "Do I even wanna know why you're cooking?"

Spike just glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?"

"How about not."

He swiped a fingerful of the batter and licked it off, his face contemplative."It's Nibblet's birthday."

Buffy's breath was knocked right out of her. "What?"

"Yeah- turning the big 16." At her silence, Spike straightened to look more carefully at the shocked Slayer. "You forgot."

"No," Buffy replied meekly, trying to figure out how she could have possibly missed it. Hadn't Dawn been acting strange all day? "I just got...sidetracked."

"You forgot," Spike repeated.

"Oh God! She going to want to drive now."

"Told me as much: big surprise. That's why I promised to take her to the DMV today to get tested."

The Slayer felt more than a slight bout of panic at the idea. "No! No, no driving,"

"Buffy-"

"It's not like she has any reason to drive a car anyway."

"For the fun of it?"

"Moving vehicles _do not_ equal fun, Spike!"

"Maybe for _you_..."

"She doesn't even have a car to drive, so...there!"

Spike gave an un-needed sigh. "She can drive mine."

The woman's eyes went comically wide, mouth opening to shoot a reply.

"Only when I'm with her!" The vampire amended before she could say anything. "Otherwise she can't go, 'course."

"You think that makes it okay?" Buffy exclaimed, hands shooting in the air. "Because God knows you're just the safest person to be around in a heavy piece of metal that happens to have wheels!"

Spike couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Don't you think you're being slightly unreasonable about this?"

"Unreasonable!" She spat, strolling around the kitchen, in need of something to do. "Now I'm being unreasonable. Spike, you have no idea what she's going to do if she gets her license! She's going to think that just because she has a piece of plastic with her picture on it that she'll be able to do whatever she wants. She'll be drinking anytime now!"

Spike glared defensively. "I wouldn't let her go that far-"

"Really? 'Cause she only hangs out with you all the time; someone who happens to drink alcohol like it's the elixir of life!"

The vampire set his bowl on the island, walking towards her. "Now you're just being stupid, Slayer. Dawn is not going go all 'Fonze' on you if she learns to drive. She's bloody well growin' up Buffy. You can't help that."

Buffy begrudgingly thought about this as Spike licked his spoon, lifting the sticky mess off. He offered some to Buffy. "Batter?"

"Ugh," The Slayer turned her head, trying not to think about his disgusting vampire taste buds running along the item. -There's an image for you...-

"Where's Dawn anyway?" She blurted.

Spike glanced up from the oven he was trying to heat. "Friends house,"

"Good," Buffy nodded, running a hand through her hair. If she was lucky, she might be able to work a shower in before her sister made it home. "Oh God," She muttered. "What the hell am I going to get her? I don't have any money or ideas."

"Well think harder," Spike took a sip of blood out of the cup he had made himself earlier. "She's going to get back sooner or later. Happy hunting." With those parting words, Buffy watched as he so uncaringly walked into the living room to watch T.V.

-_Mook,_ - Her mind threw at him. -_Don't help me. I'll do it myself_. - A list of possible presents going through her mind the woman aimed for the door, allowing a quick detour to swipe some batter from the bowl.

----

Buffy's eyes verted left to right as she walked down the street, contemplating which store she saw would be her first stop. She knew from experience teenage girls adored clothes, leading her to her first idea. But as she windowed shopped for something promising, she noticed the prices were above and beyond any cash she ever had. Not that clothes had any actual _fabric_ on them. They seemed to have the clothes line plunging lower everytime she saw something new. Pity, really. Buffy then had considered getting her sister something from the Magic Box but quickly dismissed it as well. Not that she had anything against magic; she just didn't trust it.

Especially when it was involved with Dawn.

_-Couldn't Sunnydale have a dollar store?- _The Slayer's mind growled with frustration. She still didn't understand how she could have possibly forgotten all about Dawn's birthday, yet Spike could remember._ -And bake a cake for the occasion. Pet vamp.- _Buffy continued to needle Spike in her thoughts viciously, not hearing her name being called behind her.

"Buffy! Buffy, wait up!"

The blonde turned around, suddenly aware. "Willow?" She watched as her best friend jogged up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, for one thing, this is town, where people, you know, tend to be?" Willow joked lightly. "I tried waving to you back at the Espresso Pump, but you didn't seem to notice me," She touched Buffy's arm, frowning. "Is everything alright?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Well, sorta. I...I kinda didn't remember Dawn's birthday was today." She finished sheepishly.

The redhead's face was the picture of sympathy. "Oh...well...that's ok. You-you've been sidetracked. I'm sure she'd understand."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the thought as they began walking. "Doubtful. It wouldn't be a problem if I had the money, but I don't."

"You could make something!" Willow offered, smiling."Something useful like...like a picture frame or something.Oh- candles."

"Not so much with the arts and crafts, Will."

The witch waved her hands. "Pffft, that's what I'm here for! You could always teach her something. A fight move?"

"I don't think fighting is the perfect gift to say 'I love you'. Don't worry. I'm Buffy; I'll figure something out."

They stopped as Willow jabbed a thumb towards the other side of the street. "This is my stop. I have to meet Tara and Giles at the Magic Box. I-I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Hey, you think you guys could come over and wish her a Happy Birthday?"

"Of course! I'll bring the brigade." Willow vowed. "And presents will be present."

Buffy gave her a little grin. "Nothing too shiny I hope."

Willow's face got a little uneasy. "Not...shiny, no."

The Slayer gave a quiet sigh, not completely sure she wanted the knowledge of just what Willow had gotten. "As long as it doesn't spit, snarl or spear anything."

"Oh, well, that's good then."

--

An hour later and Buffy still didn't have anything to call a gift. Well, nothing worth mentioning. She had bought a $10 dollar gift certificate to a make-up store, but she wasn't sure there was anything cheap enough for the certificate to buy._ -At least it's something,- _She tried to console herself. But she couldn't help but get a bit discouraged. Her sister deserved better. Buffy needed to find a real job. Not one that involved roundhouse kicks and exploding bodies of dust. One that had regular, non-nocturnal hours and breathing people.

For now, she would have to return home and face a meager and embarassing defeat.

---

The Slayer nearly cringed when she was walking up to the house, but she bravely squared her shoulders and opened the front door. Inside, she removed her coat, calling out, "Dawn? I'm home."

Buffy soon heard another door opening and feet pounding as she watched Dawn race down the stairs to leap on the unsuspecting blonde, hugging her hard.

"Thank you!" She squealed, practically bouncing. "I love it!"

Buffy was completely lost. "Love...what?"

"Well, duh." Dawn rolled her eyes good-naturally. "The gift you gave me. I still don't know how you got it. It look's way expensive."

"Oh. Yeah," The blonde offered a small smile, wondering how the hell she gave her sister something without even knowing. "Uh, where is it?"

Dawn blinked, then pointed to her neck. "I'm wearing it. Geez, already losing your sight at your age?"

"No, I just-" Buffy's voice faded as she saw what the mysterious 'gift' was. A necklace that looked like it was originally created for a medieval princess. It had an emerald green gem gleaming from the middle of weaved silver that connected to an equally beautiful chain. "Wow," She whispered. "It looks great on you," She continued at Dawn's stare.

"Doesn't it?" Dawn's hand clasped the necklace happily. "I found it with the note you left with it on the table. This is the best present ever!" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my God! I have to go show Jenesa!" She made a run for the door leaving with a rushed "Bye!"

Buffy just managed to say, "Be back before dark!" before the door slammed shut on her. Buffy blinked, letting her mind go through the events that just happened. She didn't give Dawn the gift, or leave a note, but her sister insisted otherwise. Who...?

With a sigh, Buffy grabbed her coat.

---

Spike turned his head when he heard the knocking echo through his crypt. "What?" He called.

He quickly stood up when Buffy walked in, face blank. Spike thought he had a good idea as to why she was there.

"Party over with?" He questioned casually. He gasped, narrowing his eyes. "Oh dear lord, there isn't an ice cream crisis is there?"

Buffy just looked up at him, a faint expression of gratitude. "Thank you."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Slayer. I haven't done anything for you."

"She loved it." She assured him, reading through his facade. "She couldn't stop shrieking, actually."

The vampire resisted the urge to give a smile of relief. Instead he replied, "Long as she likes it,"

They were silent for a few moments before Buffy asked, "Why?"

"What's that?"

"Why'd you do it? Make Dawn think I gave her the necklace?"

Spike shrugged. "You didn't have a gift, thought I'd help out."

"With a necklace that the Queen probably couldn't afford? That's a bit much for a sixteen year old."

"Nibblet doesn't seem to think so. 'Sides, it was just laying around. Not like I was going to do anything with it."

Buffy leaned against the stone wall, watching him. "Where'd you get it?"

"England, 1901." Spike re-took his seat, sighing. "We were doin' a sweep through some towns there. Dru found the shop, killed the keeper and raided the place. Didn't fancy the trinket though- she liked red better. It seemed nice enough anyway, so I kept it with me all the way to Sunnyhell."

Buffy snorted. "You kept a necklace for century?"

"Oh, so now a bloke can't appreciate jewelry?" The blonde shook his head disappointedly.

The Slayer suddenly frowned at a thought she had. "So Dawn thinks you didn't get her anything?"

"Showed her a good time. Took her to get her license like I promised." He growled at the look at Buffy gave him. "I might have let her picked out something from the mall."

The woman smiled at that. "I never really thought about it, but I'm glad you two get along. She needs a real friend."

The two stared at each other for a moment, silently weighing the meaning of the words.

"Yeah," Spike got up, hating how hoarse his voice had become. "'S nice to talk to her. Knowing how things are going in her life and all."

Buffy didn't miss how the room seemed to grow smaller when he stood up by her. "I should probably go."

Spike followed her to the door, waiting at the stairs. "I'll see you around then, during slaying."

"Right, gotta stake those vampires." Buffy flushed the moment she realized what she had said. "Kill! Kill those...vampires."

He only chuckled, grinning at her. "Kill 'em later then."

With a last farewell Buffy made it back out to the graveyard, letting go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Later then."

---

**The note (which Buffy later read) that was left with Dawn's present.**

--

_Dear Dawn,_

_I know your dying to find out what's in the box, _

_but you'll have to read through the entire letter _

_before you do, because I'm your older sister _

_and I said so. _

_I want to make sure you know that I love you._

_I do. _

_No matter how much or how often you hate me _

_or think I don't care, that will never change. _

_I will always watch out for you, taking care of _

_anything you need._

_If by some horrible fate I can't, then you know I'll _

_send someone that can. I want you to know that _

_you'll never be alone. That you'll always have someone. _

_Whether it be me, Willow, Giles, Tara...even Spike. _

_They love you just as much as I do and will be there _

_whenever you need them. Remember that._

_I got you something that reminded me of you. I hope you like it._

_And be sure to take care of it. It's not exactly new._

_Love always,_

_Buffy_


End file.
